


Movie Night

by insomniabelike



Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I was bored of writing all the ships, Its not centering around Virgil, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Poly, Polyamorous Character, dw, fluff central, gaayyy, idk how to tag stuff, its just DLAMP, wheeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Janus just joined the relationship not that long ago, and the others convince Janus to come to their weekly movie night. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fluff/Angst Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hhahahhahahahahahahahsakjfhksefhxfnhmvncbnxnfwkeryeuke  
> qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

"Movie Night!" Roman yelled. "Whooo!"

He heard his boyfriends coming down the stairs. Janus had just joined their relationship and this was the first movie night he was participating in, so Roman's plan was to make it the best movie night to prove to Janus that they loved him just as much as everyone else. Virgil had warned them that he probably would have doubts, as that was just the type of person he is. He'd made Janus a sweater just for this occasion. He saw Janus come down the stairs where his room had been moved and pulled the snake side into a hug. 

"Hi." He said.

The snake was scared for a second, jumped a bit, but then realized it was Roman and relaxed. 

"Hi." He replied. 

"You like your sweater?" Roman asked.

"It's very nice, thank you, Roman."

"Of course." 

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Said a voice. Janus jumped away from Roman and hissed before realizing it was just Patton.

"You ssscared me." Janus said. 

"Sorry, hon. I know you don't like being snuck up on." 

"S'okay." Janus said. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Hey, everybody." Virgil said, coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Vee!" Patton said.

"Salutations, everyone." Logan said, walking down with a book in his hand.

"No book, we're all watching a movie together." Roman said, taking Logan's book.

"Fine." Logan said.

Patton sat on the couch. Virgil laid his head on Patton's lap. Logan sat down and stretched his legs a little bit. Roman sat down in the last space of couch. Janus was about to sit down on the floor when he felt an arm on his wrist. Roman had grabbed his arm. He looked at his new princely boyfriend in confusion.

"Come sit on the couch with us." Roman said. 

"But there's no space." He muttered. 

"Yes there is. We can make V move, or Lo. Or you could sit on someone's lap." Janus noticed the little look in his eyes when he said that last part. Like that's what he wanted Janus to do.

"O-Okay." Janus sat down on Roman's lap. Roman smiled at the shorter side and put his head on Janus' shoulder. 

"What do we want to watch?" Patton asked.

They eventually settled on Monty Python and the Holy Grail. 

Over the course of the move, Logan seemed to migrate closer and closer to them, before he was leaning up against Roman's shoulder and holding Janus' hand. Virgil had sat up and cuddled into Patton side while sitting up so he could eat popcorn. They all were laughing at the movie, even Logan. He gave smaller laughs, but he was still laughing. His relationship with the others had made him realize it was probably better to express what he was feeling, and he was getting better at not hiding them. 

Janus was shaken awake and jerked up, but someone's arms were around his waist so he couldn't move much. He remembered where he was and who was touching him and relaxed. 

"Hi, Sleepy Snake." Roman said. 

"Hi." He responded sleepily. 

"You fell asleep during the movie. It's 7 am now, and my legs are asleep." Roman explained. 

"Oh, sorry." He muttered. 

"It's okay." Roman said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Janus moved off of Roman and rested his head on Logan's shoulder while Roman got up to stretch. 

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

"S'too early." He muttered.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Logan asked. Janus made a sort of whining noise of agreement. "Pat's making breakfast right now, I can wake you when it's ready." Logan said, kissing his forehead.

"M'kay." Janus said, eyes closing again as Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

It seemed like 2 seconds before he felt something on his forehead and a voice. He listened to what the voice said. "Janus, hon, it's time to wake up." 

He felt someone kiss his face. It tickled. He scrunched his eyes, finally fully waking up. Patton was pressing kisses all over his face. He giggled a little. He felt Patton kiss on his lips, then pull back. The others were looking at him with red faces. "What?" He asked. 

"You're giggle was adorable." Roman said. 

Janus blushed and covered his face. He felt hands pull his away from his face. It was Virgil. Virgil then grabbed one and held onto it, sitting beside the other. 

"It's breakfast time." Patton said. "I made pancakes." 

Janus stood up with Virgil still holding his hand as they walked over to the table where Patton had piled pancakes on plates. 

"I didn't know how much everyone would want, so I made a lot." Patton said. 

"You're so sweet, Patton." Roman said, kissing his nose. 

Patton giggled and kissed Roman sweetly. 

Janus sat down and Virgil sat next to him. 

"Don't make out in front if my food." Virgil said in a teasing tone. 

Patton pulled away from Roman. "I want to eat." Patton said.

Roman pouted, enjoying his Patton kisses, and upset food had been chosen over him.

"Aww, poor pouty baby." Logan teased. 

"Shut up, nerd." Roman said, sticking out his tongue at Logan.

They ate, talking about random things. He knew it sounded cheesy, but he felt himself falling harder every minute he spent with his boyfriends. 

"Jay, you okay?" Virgil asked. 

"Yeah." He said, snapping back to reality.

"What'cha thinkin about?" Patton asked.

"Just how much I love you guys, and how I'm the luckiest side here." He smiled.

Roman, who was sitting next to him, pressed his lips against Janus'. It was sweet, but seemed more gentle than the one he and Patton had had earlier. It only lasted a few seconds, but Janus wished it could've gone on for hours. 

"That's sweet, but I'm definitely the luckiest." Roman said after he pulled away. 

"Falsehood," Logan added. "I'm most definitely the luckiest."

"Aww, I love all you guys. I'm the luckiest though, I get all of you guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you guys too, I'm the luckiest, cause I suck and you all have to deal with me, I don't know how you do it." This had been subtext the entire time, but Virgil had just blurted it out.

"I will PHYSICALLY FIgHT YoU!" Patton said. 

Virgil just laughed. "Patton, we've gone over this. That is not a helpful thing." Logan said, obviously trying to hold a laugh back himself.

"Nobody talks about my boyfriend like that." Patton said, somehow managing a straight face.

As Janus laughed with the others, he felt genuinely happy. This wasn't a thing he'd felt often after Virgil left, but he'd started feeling it more after he'd been accepted, but now that he was dating these 4 wonderful people, he felt it all the time. He was happy. He was happy and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a product of boredom? Yes.  
> Do I actually kid of like it? Yeah.  
> Was it the fluffiest fluff that has ever fluffed? Probably not, but it's the fluffiest I've done in a while.  
> Did I have fun with this? Yep.  
> Hotel? Trivago.


End file.
